


When Ice-cream revealed his identity

by Goji_Berry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, One Shot, One sided reveal, the love of ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goji_Berry/pseuds/Goji_Berry
Summary: Adrien has an addiction to Andre's Ice cream and it get's him in trouble.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug's Parents
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	When Ice-cream revealed his identity

Adrien loved Andre’s ice-cream. He always used his allowance card to pay for it. He went there with Kagami and Marinette. He and Marinette grabbed some after Fu made Ladybug the New guardian. He even went there as himself alone numerous times and Andre always gave him the same flavors. Strawberry with black chocolate chips, blackberry for her hair, and blueberry like her sky-blue stare

Sometimes Andre would try to give Adrien ice cream for free because he was a repeat customer but Adrien refused; instead insisting on using his one of a kind ‘Adrien the fragrance’ debit card.

Maybe it was the flavors that kept him going back for more or maybe he kept going back to make sure the flavors didn’t change. After all, Andre picked flavors that described his sweet Ladybug.

Despite his father’s business dealings with Kagami’s mother, Kagami was a nice girl but he didn’t love her. She didn’t even believe in the magic of Andre’s Ice-cream and Andre never changed the flavor when Adrien took Kagami back on other days for more Ice-cream. Kagami may have Blackberry for the color of her hair but she didn’t have the blueberry sky-blue stare.

Why was he even allowing her to fall for him when he just wanted to be her friend? He knew she loved him; maybe he was just selfish and wanted to be loved.

Adrien went out once a week with his friends and always paid for everyone’s ice cream with his one-of-a-kind debit card. His friends marveled at the it, showing his picture and name on it just like the TV ad, billboards, and the magazines. When asked if they could get one; namely Marinette, all Adrien could say was…

“Sorry Marinette, my father had it made exclusively for me, but hey, I’d be glad to buy you Ice-cream whenever you want some.”

Marinette blushed and smiled. “You thanks… I… I mean thank you!”

Everyone sat in the park eating their Ice-cream and sharing with their significant other. Adrien spotted Marinette looking a bit sad as she watched Alya and Nino sharing their ice-cream and he went over to sit next to her.

“Hey Mari…”

“Wha!!” Marinette jumped and lost her Ice-cream in the grass.

“Whoa, I'm so sorry, I'll buy you another one. I didn’t mean to scare you; you seem deep in thought?”

“It’s nothing, I was just thinking about Alya and Nino; they seem very happy together.”

Adrien looked over at the two and smiled. “Yeah… I’m hoping to be like that with the girl I love.” Adrien sighed dreamily and Marinette wanted to cry.

“I…I should go now… I need to help my parents in the bakery; bye Adrien.”

“But… I thought…” Adrien began, confused.

Marinette walked off before he could question her. He could have sworn Alya said she was free today. Maybe he heard wrong?

He was sad that Marinette left, now he felt like a third wheel. He started thinking about his lady and came up with a brilliant idea.

If it didn’t work, nothing would.

A few days later, he called his lady to the park for something important.

Important for him at least.

“Hey Chat; is everything okay? What was the emergency?”

“Don’t be mad bugaboo; I… I just wanted to see you and maybe treat you to some ice-cream? It’s really hot today and I figured we might as well enjoy whatever hawkmoth free days we have.”

“Chaat… I already told you…”

“I know, I know; you’re in love with another boy but that boy isn’t here right now and I want to buy my lady some Ice-cream.”

Ladybug huffed and gave in when Chat pulled her over to Andre’s ice-cream cart.

“Chat… we’re not sharing ice-cream!”

“Fiiiine, okay.” Chat pouted.

“Andre can we have two ice-creams please?”

“Ah yes; ladybug and chat noir, it would be my pleasure!”

He looked at ladybug and then started scooping ice-cream.

For you Chat Noir, Strawberry with black chocolate chips, blackberry for her hair, and blueberry like her sky-blue stare. Chat Noir grinned.

Andre smiled and went back to scooping Ice-cream.

“For you ladybug… Peach pink like his lips and mint like his eyes.

Ladybug blushed and accepted the ice-cream.

“How much do I owe you, Andre?” Chat questioned like he didn’t know the answer after getting Ice-cream for months as Adrien.

“For the heroes of Paris? It’s on me” Andre’ happily proclaimed.

Andre smiled at them and then turned his back to his cart and ladybug noticed Chat trying to fish something out of his pocket and didn’t see that he dropped a little plastic card.

“What’s wrong Chat?” ladybug questioned.

“I wanted to pay but…”

Ladybug noticed something on the ground near Chat’s foot and when he stepped away, she went over and picked it up.

“Chat, you dropped…” Ladybugs eyes went wide when she saw the credit card. The _Adrien the fragrance_ credit card with Adrien Agreste name on it!” She slipped it in her yoyo and walked over to her partner who looked upset searching his pockets.

“Are you okay Ad-chat?”

Chat huffed a "No!... I wanted to pay for your ice-cream and now my father is going to kill me for losing my card."

Chat sighed. “I doubt anyone can use it anyway, it has my name on it and you need a code to use it.”

“And you were going to use something that had your name on it to buy ice-cream?”

“My lady, I could have swiped my card without it being seen.”

"I'm sure it will eventually show up; I wouldn't worry about it."

Ladybug planned on slipping it into his open pocket before they departed each other.

"You know; I believe you." Chat smiled and licked his favorite ice-cream.

“You know..." Ladybug hummed. "I change my mind… can we share your ice-cream, kitty?" Ladybug blushed.

Chat beamed with the biggest smile on his face and offered his Ice-cream.

"Absolutely, my lady."


End file.
